


Vênus - one shot

by itunoarchives



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26605846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itunoarchives/pseuds/itunoarchives
Summary: Amaia é professora do jardim da infância e possui problemas com o novo diretor da escola. Casada com Ramón, dono de um famoso restaurante, possuem uma filha, Yolanda, que com seu jeito doce e encantador, têm o dom da persuasão.
Kudos: 1





	Vênus - one shot

Amaia entrou pela porta da sala e repousou o pesado casaco ao lado da mesma e as pastas em cima do aparador. Caminhou sorrateiramente pelo corredor que dava acesso à sala e ouviu a característica risada da filha entrar por seus ouvidos.

\- Ramón? Yoyô? – ela estreitou o olhar para dentro da cozinha, encostou-se à soleira da porta, querendo eternizar aquele momento para sempre. Ramón estava ao lado de Yolanda que balançava o pequeno corpo no ritmo da música que tocava na caixinha de som.

\- Papai, tem que deixar mais escuro, ela gosta bem forte. – Yolanda olhou para o pai com as mãozinhas na cintura e Ramón sorriu inconsciente. Ela era realmente igual à mãe.

\- Se eu colocar mais chocolate, sua mãe vai ter uma tremenda dor de barriga, Yoyô. – ele voltou a mexer a panela e se não fosse um ótimo cozinheiro, teria se queimado de susto quando ouviu a voz de Amaia ecoar pelo cômodo.

\- Muito boa noite, cozinheiros! – Amaia se aproximou da bancada central que separava os dois lados da cozinha e abriu os braços quando viu Yolanda descer do pequeno banquinho ao lado do pai e correr em sua direção. – Como estás, meu amor? – ela repousou um beijo demorado nos cabelos negros da filha e sorriu ao sentir o abraço apertado da mesma.

\- Você tá gelada, mamãe... – Yolanda a olhou de soslaio e esfregou as pequenas mãozinhas nas mãos de Amaia. – Vou te esquentar enquanto não fica pronto o nosso chocolate.

\- E o que vocês dois estão aprontando, hum? – ela levantou a filha em seus braços e parou ao lado de Ramón que continuava mexendo a panela.

\- Um cremoso. – ele fez uma pausa – Um delicioso. – a olhou de lado – Um maravilhoso chocolate quente. – ela sorriu e lhe deu um selinho, fazendo Yolanda virar o rosto para o outro lado.

\- Eca, que nojo! – Amaia soltou a filha que correu outra vez em direção a Ramón, selecionando agora alguns pedaços de marshmallow e os colocando dentro das três xícaras coloridas.

\- Como foi hoje? – Ramón perguntou desligando o fogo e enchendo as canecas a sua frente.

\- Cansativo. Muito cansativo. Amo as crianças, mas está cada vez mais difícil conviver com o novo diretor.

\- Ainda? – ele perguntou incrédulo.

\- É, ele anda falando umas coisas estranhas – ela respirou fundo e massageou as têmporas – Mas eu não quero falar disso agora, tudo bem?

Ramón assentiu com a cabeça e a olhou nos olhos, sabia que algo andava mal. Yolanda pulou do banquinho ao lado da pia e desligou a caixinha de som, segurando sua caneca amarela de girafa como se fosse a coisa mais preciosa do mundo.

\- Quer ajuda, Yoyô? – Amaia perguntou e a filha negou com a cabeça, prendendo a respiração e mais concentrada do que nunca em não verter o líquido no chão. Ramón a olhou e sorriu bobo, negando com a cabeça. Entregou a outra caneca para Amaia e segurou a sua própria, enlaçando o braço direito pelo ombro da esposa. Caminharam até a sala de estar onde Ramón já havia ligado a lareira, Yolanda se apressou em pegar o iPad, olhou para a mãe com olhos pidões e em seguida para o pai.

\- Mamãe, posso ver meu desenho agora? Eu já fiz meu dever com o papai, já tomei banho, me comportei direitinho, eu juro... – Amaia suspirou e assentiu para a filha que abriu o maior dos sorrisos.

\- Mas, com uma condição, Yoyô. – Ramón disse e arqueou a sobrancelha.

\- Qual? – as duas o olharam confusas.

\- Primeiro você vai tomar seu chocolate, depois vai deitar aqui com a gente. – Yolanda revirou os olhos, mas concordou sem muita demora. 

Amaia deitou entre as pernas do marido e suspirou pesadamente, bebendo um gole do chocolate quente.

\- Quando você vai voltar pro restaurante? – ela olhou para o fogo a sua frente.

\- Semana que vem. – Ramón passou as pontas dos dedos pelos cabelos dourados de Amaia. – Eu tava pensando, que tal se a gente viajasse no final de semana? O que você acha?

\- O que? – Amaia o olhou surpresa. – Viajar pra onde? Eu tenho que formular as atividades das crianças, amor, tem reunião na quinta feira, eu não vou ter tempo pra arrumar nada...

\- Quem falou que você vai ter que arrumar alguma coisa? Nós não vamos pra outro país, Amaia, podemos ir sei lá, até as montanhas, pra esquiar...

\- NÓS VAMOS ESQUIAR? – Yolanda correu até os pais e jogou o corpo em cima da mãe.

\- Tá vendo só, Ramón? Olha o que você fez.

\- Mamãe, por favor, por favorzinho... – ela suplicou.

\- Vamos, mamãe... – Ramón imitou a filha, cobrindo o rosto da mulher de pequenos beijos. – Um final de semana inteiro, só nosso, amor..

\- Não sei, gente, não me pressionem, eu não funciono assim. – Amaia falou firme.

\- Amaia, depois da semana que vem, o Andrés vai pra mais um curso de sommelier e eu vou voltar a chegar tarde, só Deus sabe quando eu vou ter um final de semana tranquilo com vocês de novo. – ela suspirou e bebeu outro gole do chocolate.

\- Tá, tá, tudo bem, podemos planejar.

\- EBAAAAAAAAA – Yolanda sorriu e encheu o rosto de Amaia de beijos. – Obrigada, mamãe, te amo, te amo, te amo. – ela abriu os braços – Um tantão assim, bem grandão. – Ramón aproximou os lábios do ouvido da esposa e sussurrou.

\- Também te amo um tantão assim. – ele depositou um beijo casto em seus cabelos e a apertou contra si.

Yolanda repousou o pequeno corpo sobre o da mãe e puxou o cobertor para cima de ambos, voltando a atenção para o aparelho em suas mãos. Amaia passou a ponta dos dedos pelos cabelos da filha, ouvindo o coração de Ramón atrás de si.

\- Você tem razão, cariño... – ela suspirou – Não quero perder essa fase dela, tão esperta, tagarelinha. – ela sorriu mais para si do que para ele. – Também não quero desperdiçar os dias que temos juntos, presos aqui, você na cozinha, eu em reuniões e tarefas do jardim da infância.

\- Pois muito bem, ótima escolha, professora. – ele sussurrou a última palavra enquanto a segurou firmemente contra o próprio corpo. – Ela vai gostar da experiência, tenho certeza.

Não demorou muito tempo para que Yolanda fechasse os olhos e deixasse o iPad cair no chão, Amaia sentiu a respiração e o corpo da filha se tornar pesados e voltou a olha-la com adoração. Yolanda era uma criança realmente especial, fisicamente era muito parecida a Ramón, mas a personalidade era sem dúvidas igual à mãe. Sempre muito decidida, autoritária e mestra em reverter as situações, chegou na vida de ambos depois de anos de tentativas e tornou-se o centro das atenções.

\- Às vezes eu acho que tudo isso é um sonho, sabia? – Amaia suspirou e levantou o olhar para o marido. – Nós dois aqui, com ela, a nossa vida, eu acho que não poderia ser mais feliz.

\- Também penso muito em tudo que a gente passou pra chegar até aqui hoje, você foi a minha conquista mais complicada, mas também a melhor de todas. – ele riu lembrando de quando se conheceram – Você me chamando de arrogante, dizendo que jamais ficaria com um homem como eu e olha só onde você está hoje, dona Amaia?

– Nos braços cheirando a manteiga do cozinheiro bruto. - ela escondeu o rosto no peitoral dele, rindo baixinho. – Você me seduziu, Ramón, eu não tenho culpa, eh?

\- Sinto informar, meu amor, mas o tempo de devolução já expirou há muito tempo. – Ramón penteou os cabelos dela para trás com os dedos e ela o olhou nos olhos.

\- Obrigada por tudo, eu amo muito você.

Ramón aproximou os lábios dos dela e a beijou sem pressa.

\- Eu acho que tá na hora da Yoyô ir pra cama.. – Amaia falou entre o beijo e Ramón concordou.

\- Pensando bem, como você aceitou a nossa oferta irrecusável, merece uma massagem depois do banho, o que acha? – ele perguntou sugestivo e ela mordeu o lábio inferior, segurando o riso.

\- Bom, se você me ajudar, durante – ela lhe deu um selinho – depois – selou outra vez seus lábios – e depois, pode ser que eu te recompense por esse chocolate quente maravilhoso também. – ela sorriu para ele e Ramón negou com a cabeça, selando seus lábios mais uma vez.

Amaia então, se deu conta de que a felicidade era mais simples do que ela pensava ser um dia. Ramón e Yolanda eram sua morada. Para sempre.


End file.
